


Jake Peralta Screws Up

by AxelGrey1



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Butchering, Cannibalism, M/M, Vore, cook vore, grilled
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 19:03:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17883524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AxelGrey1/pseuds/AxelGrey1
Summary: After deciding to go lone wolf and not tell anyone about his own undercover mission investigating a serial cannibal Jake realizes why he's always told not to do so...





	Jake Peralta Screws Up

Jake winced as he heard the meat cleaver chop through his ankle, groaning as whatever was injected in him made it feel a slight dull thud. He watched as his foot was held up and bounced a bit like he was weighing a steak. Then Another slice as his other foot was given the same treatment. Then he looked up and saw the wicked grin on the cannibal’s face as the cleaver came down at his neck. Now you may be wondering what got Jake here…it’s simple. Hearing about how young fit guys had been going missing all across New York and only becoming big news when Chris Evans was found missing when in town preparing for an SNL appearance. He was only found when Police searched a warehouse to find his decapitated head on a stake in the center of a set table. His body carved up and eaten save for a grilled leg with a note attached saying only ‘bon appetit’. Jake decided it was the case of a lifetime and in his own special way decided to Lone Wolf it and investigate without telling anyone. He heard that most guys including Chris were typically found disappearing in the middle of the night when leaving clubs. So he knew what he had to do. Putting on a pair of his tightest pants and a crop top, heading to a gay club in the general radius of the disappearances. His plan was to get the guy (which he knew was a guy due to his leads) to pick him up and take him to his location then conk him out when the set up was incriminating enough. Foolproof. He’d get a phone, call the 99 and get them down to show how great a detective he was. So as many guys danced up at him, bought him drinks, and grabbed his ample ass multiple times he played along. This went on for several nights. Three or four of those nights Jake noted a man who eyed him up and danced up to him looking predatory as hell. He had to keep this ‘gay act’ up in order to not blow his cover so when the guy offered to fuck him he quickly accepted. The guy pulled him to the bathroom where Jake was shoved into a large stall. That night he’d been wearing the tight jeans which were quickly opened and shoved down so his ass was in full view, framed by assless underwear. Andrew Christians to be specific.The guy spanked him which was oddly turning him on. He didn’t know what was happening as he felt a prick but turned and saw a needly jabbed into his ass and the guy smiling as his vision got blurry. “Oh, fuck” He slurred, his vision going dark. The guy picked him up and hiked him onto his shoulder, carrying him like a shepherd does with an injured lamb. Alex slipped out the back door fairly unnoticed and tossed Jake into his trunk, zip-tying his arms and legs together before zip tying those to each other so he was effectively hogtied. He then covered his mouth with duct tape and shut the trunk, driving away. When he arrived at an abandoned warehouse he’d set up he quickly unloaded the still unconscious Jake and cut him loose. The way his limbs all flopped loosely on the metal prep table was very satisfying. He made quick work of cutting off Jake’s clothes and removed his shoes and socks. He took a moment to admire those feet. The prized piece of every meal he’d ever taken. His mind drifted to imagining them in his collection at home. This pair would look lovely between Chris Evans’ pair and that broadway dancer he’d devoured. He then stood back and took in the sight of him. Taking a glance at his body before grabbing a meat tenderizer and not so gently hammering at his body but doing so in such a way that it didn’t bruise him, Alex liked a meal that he could admire free of any marring. He then noticed that Jake was stirring and quickly gave him another injection to paralyze him more or less. He’d be numb enough that he could feel things slightly but could only barely move. Perfect for a live slaughter. With this though it seemed all of Jake’s blood went to his cock which hardened immediately. “What…what the fuck.” Jake slurred at first as he noticed his tongue was numb for the most part. He realized this plan was really dumb as he had no backup and was currently unable to move…naked…under the hungry gaze of the cannibal. Yes, he may have found the guy but unless some miracle happened that would be worth nothing. More like he just delivered himself straight into the guy’s hands, He UberEats’d himself to a cannibal. “Hello meat…glad to see that you’re awake, just in time.” He smirked. Jake heard a clicking then a whir, looking to the side as much as he could he saw a large grill that was just lit. ‘Well shit…’ He thought. “I’ve decided a meaty boy like you ought to be grilled up. When we were dancing I took into account this fat ass of yours and just…I couldn’t get the idea of grill marks across those cheeks.” He hummed. “So that’s the plan. Chop you up limb from limb and grill that meat up. Don’t worry though. I’ll cut you up bit by bit so you can see and smell as I take my first bite.” The guy was like a magician though as Jake hadn’t even noticed until he heard the slice that his cock was cut off, dunked in BBQ sauce and tossed onto the grill, sizzling. He cried out mainly as a reaction since he could barely feel anything. “Shit.” He slurred still. He realized he’d made this guy’s job easier having gotten himself waxed until he was hairless. He very clearly made it that much easier and quicker to eat. He watched, a bit resigned as he saw his cock dance on the hot grid iron like a sausage that had’t had it’s casing slit. Then the sound of one of his legs being chopped through where the thigh met his torso. More of a slight sting as he saw it lifted up before being set down. He was being cut up and prepped like some sort of animal…fuck. This wasn’t his plan at all. Jake winced as he heard the meat cleaver chop through his ankle, groaning as whatever was injected in him made it feel a slight dull thud. He watched as his foot was held up and bounced a bit like he was weighing a steak. Then Another slice as his other foot was given the same treatment. Then he looked up and saw the wicked grin on the cannibal’s face as the cleaver came down at his neck. Oddly Jake could still see and think…must’ve been the drug. He watched as Alex set his decapitated head on a spike overlooking the scene. He felt very strange seeing his feet placed on a nice velvet cushion, remembering that the guys feet were never found at the scenes not even their bones. Must have a thing for them. Then he watched as his legs were coated in sauce and tossed onto the grill, sizzling. His arms followed. Alex was whistling a little tun as he worked, picking the browned cock off the grill. He blew on it before biting into the base of the head, tearing it off and moaning. He looked to Jake’s head and nodded. “My compliments. You’re gonna be delicious.” At least Jake had that to know before passing. He was at least going to be delicious. His vision was darkening and his consciousness was dimming as he watched his ass, an eggplant shoved in the hole being plopped onto the grill, the satisfying sound of sizzling as his voluptuous ass jiggled on the hot grid iron. Alex let the items cook as he set the table. He set the serving spike at the center of the table with Jake’s head on it before putting the rest of his body on a platter. He cut off the pec steaks, separated the ribs, presented the ass with roasted eggplant facing him, and arranged the limbs. He took a picture of the set up and dug in. Man was he delicious. Alex had known Jake was a cop since the moment he saw him in the club. He’d hovered around him ensuring that he wasn’t going to be caught if he took him. Lucky for him though Jake was a bit of an idiot and went on this alone. This was his first cop and he knew it couldn’t be his last. Though…maybe he’d have to move on since cops wouldn’t let one of their own go unavenged while he was still in town. So as he finished eating as much as he could he packed up Jake’s feet and drove off. As he reached the NYC border out to New Jersey he called the NYPD…99th precinct to give an anonymous tip.


End file.
